


you won't stop calling me on my cellphone

by TheDeadButcher



Category: Watch Dogs 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Flustered Marcus, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadButcher/pseuds/TheDeadButcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus likes talking to Wrench. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you won't stop calling me on my cellphone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [those anons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=those+anons).



> a mixture of prompts i got. hope you like it. once again, trying to keep wrench as ambiguous as possible. hit me up @a-dead-butcher if you want to make a request. (the ending is actually a reference to supposed in-game dialogue.)

It starts with something that’s so utterly simple that Marcus kind of wants to bang his head off something. It’s dumb, he tells himself. But, he can’t help it. Every time he hears Wrench’s voice over the phone (his real voice, not the synthesized one) he melts into a puddle on the spot. It doesn’t matter how many people are around him or what time it is, he always smiles shakily to himself and finds that, afterwards, he’s a jittery, flustered mess. 

The first time it had happened, Wrench had called him early in the morning. Marcus had answered, expecting it to be another request for food or company, but he was met with a groggy, quiet voice. Marcus had been surprised, then confused, and then smitten. The little punk had a cute voice! 

At first, he had thought the call was a mistake. No, Wrench wasn’t the kind of person to let anything about his identity slip out; especially not over a phone call. Marcus had been tempted to bring it up the next heist, but he never got the chance. It passed without notice by Wrench but it stuck with Marcus. 

And then, a week later, he happened again. 

Wrench never called with a plan, never asked for anything during these calls, he just talked. They usually went on for an hour or so and Wrench never mentioned them while they were together. Taking the other hacktivist’s silence as a hint, Marcus decided that it was best he didn’t mention them either. 

It became a twice a week kind of deal. But, every time Wrench calls, Marcus grows increasingly curious. Why was Wrench calling him? Was this some weird elaborate prank or was the other just not aware of what he was doing? Was this his way of showing trust? 

So, when Wrench calls him that morning, Marcus is thrown off. 

His voice is rough and for the first few minutes of the call he barely speaks. Marcus is left to awkwardly stumble over the details of his night, over the latest heist, over the dumb selfies he had taken in front of the seals. In that few minutes Marcus figures out why Wrench sounded rougher than normal. The other had been crying. There’s the tell-tale signs in the way Wrench’s breath hitches when he goes particularly quiet. It sends pangs of sympathy to Marcus’ chest. 

“You okay?” 

There’s shifting. “It’s been a weird night. I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

He doesn’t push any further. He knows better than to push Wrench into talking about shit he didn’t want to talk about. This was a nice thing that they had between them anyways. A little artless and blurry around the edges, but it’s a nice thing. He didn’t want to lose it because of something so stupid. 

“So, I got my pretzel taken from me by a damn bird.” 

“Seagull? Yeah, those things will steal a phone out of your hand if you’re not careful. I hate em. All of em. Even the babies are fuckin’ ugly.” 

Marcus smiles to himself, listening to Wrench go on about how much he hates those birds. The sun was rising and it was time to put a weird night to rest. Besides, they were going to have a busy night tonight, seeing as how they were going for the radio station. 

“I tell ya, man,” Wrench continued, sounding like he was shuffling around his room. “The animal kingdom is out to get us.” 

“Even puppies?” 

“Especially puppies.”


End file.
